From Hello
by Andy-Ander
Summary: When the new CSI Level 3, Jessica Anderson comes to work at the number 2 lab in the country will she have the very hot and sexy Texan coworker 'from hello?’ Nick x OC
1. Chapter 1

­­Chapter 1:

FLASHBACK

_Wow is all I could remember thinking to myself. I had just graduated from UGA (University of Georgia) and had received my doctorate. I decided to go against my parents and pursue a career other than law…but I am getting to far ahead of myself I'll start towards the beginning._

_Growing up I guess you could say I lived well off. My parents owned their own huge company and my first car was a Bentley so I guess that said it all. But with my family there was something that I found hard to tell people…my parents hated me. I had two older brothers and two younger brothers and two younger sisters but I was the unwanted kid. When I was born you could say I was an accident and when I was older I found out something that would change my life and how I viewed my family. I was always treated differently and my maid/nurse was the person that became my mom._

PRESENT

"God I am an idiot. All I can think about is my past when here I came to Vegas to move on with my life." I had just graduated and I moved to the one and only Las Vegas and got a job at the number 2 crime lab in the country…I was going to be a CSI. I had worked in a lab before and I was already a CSI level 3 so I knew what I was doing but walking into that building for the first time I was nervous. My new boss…Gilbert Grissom sent me on an errand or a bunch of errands before I got here and my hands were full of all this stuff supposedly for a case but whatever. I had a hard time getting through the doors since my hands were full but when I finally did I had to wander down the halls to find my new boss. But suddenly I heard loud voices and before I knew it a door came swinging open and nailed me right in the face and two angry people came out and walked right past me without even acknowledging me.

"Great can my day get any better?" My strange and weird boss had just sent me out on errands making me two hours late and now all this crap is all over the floor and I ran into a door like an idiot then suddenly I hear someone talking.

"Excuse me, but are you okay? You look like you could use a hand."

Then I slowly looked slowly seeing, feet, legs, a very "large" mid section [if you know what I mean] a strong eight pack chest, two deep brown puppy-dog eyes that all added up to the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

I looked up sheepishly and muttered a few words about being fine. Then he reached out and took my hand but it took me a few seconds to realize it was to help me up and I took it but as he was pulling me up I lost my footing and I fell flat onto my ass once again and I took him with me this time.

Quickly I jumped up and try to help him up blushing a bit when he starts laughing.

"I am so sorry. I should have warned you, I am a disaster warning."

The guy quickly took my hand and got up though he didn't use it obliviously afraid of me not being able to support him.

"Now that can't be true, a pretty thing like you." He puts out his hand. "Hi I'm Nick Stokes."

I take his hand. "Hi, I'm um, I'm Jessica, Jessica Anderson"

"Well hi Jessica let me help you with these." He gestures to the pile of junk all over the floor.

"Um thanks. I guess they should put warning signs by these doors."

He laughs. "Yeah well that was Catherine and Ecklie and they should just have warning signs on them."

I laugh and then blush as our hands touch picking up the stuff on the floor. "Could you tell me where I could find a Gilbert Grissom?"

I reach out my hand to take the stuff but he keeps it and says he'll help me.

"No thanks. I think he would rather have me do it just point me in the right direction."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" He points to the stuff.

"Yeah as long as I don't face plant into any more doors."

He Chuckles. "Ok, go down this hall, take a left, and then it is the third door on the right. You can't miss it, it has all this weird bug crap and stuff like that all over it."

"Thanks, um…uh…Nick right?" He nods and I turn and walk away knowing that he is checking out my rear thank God I wore my sexy slightly too tight jeans today.

"You're welcome Jessica Anderson." _Damn she is fine. I should have gotten her number._

­­­­­­­­­­­

WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? Shall I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

The sound of someone knocking on the door

"Come in."

"Hi I am Jessica Anderson. I am so sorry I am late, are you Mr. Gilbert Grissom?"

Grissom quickly runs his eyes over their new CSI. She is pretty, girly looking but at the same time you can tell she works out at the gym and was the tom-boy kid. She also had that business like air about her and he knew that this was going to work.

"Yes I am, but please either call me Gil or Grissom, I hate Gilbert."

"Right, sorry I am late Grissom, these errands took longer than expected, and I had an incident in the hall."

"Quite alright, you are actually early. I told you to be here earlier than I needed you then sent you out to get all this stuff to see you jobs skills and you got here 30 minutes early."

"Wow that is great. So you really didn't need this stuff?"

"No, it is standard job procedure, all our newbies get it, it is to show if they care more about detail than time." He looks through the stuff. "And it appears that you care more about detail. Everything in here is the exact type and brand I asked for and you are still ahead of schedule."

"Is that good?"

"That is very good, no one has ever done that before, and judging from your résumé you are going to be a top notch CSI."

"I am sure that my previous boss over exaggerated just a little."

"No I think not. Anyways since you are early, shift just started so I will take you to meet the team, and it is mandatory for the first week you work in the lab and since you specialized in vehicles at your previous lab you will start out there."

"Okay sounds good."

_Meanwhile after Jessica walked away Nick heads to the break room. When he gets there Warrick is the only one there._

"What's up man?" Warrick says while he and Nick perform their handshake.

"Yo, dude I just saw the most smoking hot lady I have ever seen. Man she was hot. I almost busted just looking at her."

"Man, whatever. Knowing you she was probably butt-ugly."

"No seriously, she was sexy. And smart and witty too."

"Did you get her number?"

"Naw man she left to quickly, she was looking for Grissom."

"Grissom?"

"Yeah she had a bunch of stuff for him, probably to add to his collection of bugs and stuff."

"Dude…if she is as hot as you say she is, why would she be looking for Grissom unless…"

"Ah come on. It wasn't like that; you could totally tell that wasn't her by the way she dressed."

"Maybe that is why someone picked her…they thought she would be better than the um generic ones."

"It wasn't just the way she dressed, her whole attitude well just didn't say well hooker."

"Are you sure you didn't imagine it? I mean you did just come from a rough double shift."

"Oh no wait, no it was a dream." Nick smacks Warrick upside the head. "Yes man of course I am sure I saw her."

"Alright dude whatever."

Just then Nick notices the clock on the wall.

"Holy shit War!! We are 10 minutes late!"

"Grissom's going to kill us!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

_Meanwhile back in the hall with Jessica and Grissom_

"Okay well the shift always starts with a staff meeting promptly at 5:00 to give out assignments and then either you work until a break in the case or come to a stop before shift. First you will meet the graveyard shift so they can get out and go and then I'll send someone to take you to meet with the rest of the crew."

"Okay that sounds great."

Just then they walked into the break room and Jessica got some curious glances from around the room. She looked around nervously. She could see a spiky-headed guy that looked like he was barely out of high school, an older blond headed lady that just screamed bitch, and a slightly quieter and strangely pretty woman.

"Where are Nick and Warrick?" says Grissom.

_Hmmm I wonder who they are_. Jessica thought.

"I haven't seen them."

"Last time I saw them they were in the locker room."

"Well we don't have time to wait. Everyone this is Jessica Anderson. She is going to be our new CSI and she specializes in vehicles. For the first week she will be in the lab and then for the next week she will be working with each one of you to get the hang of things. Jessica, this is Greg, Catherine, and Sara."

Everyone says hi and Greg seems a little too excited.

"Alright assignments, Sara DB in the desert Brass is meeting you there, Catherine you have a B&E in Southside, and I guess Nick and Warrick get the hit & run."

Catherine and Sara leave after introducing themselves to the newbie.

"What about me boss?"

"Well Greg, I have a lot of paperwork and I have to go find Nick and Warrick so you are going to give Ms. Anderson a tour and show her, her new lab for the next week and if things go well she will be in the field and also specialist in the lab."

Grissom leaves while Greg walks up to Jessica and shakes her hand.

"Hi I'm Greg Sanders and I will be your tour guide. Please keep all hands and/or limbs in the vehicle at all times for your safety and please no flash photography."

Jessica and Greg laugh and they proceed to leave.

_Meanwhile when Catherine and Sara leave they run into Nick and Warrick running down the hall._

"Hey boys what's the rush?"

"Man Grissom is going to kill us!!"

"Yup, he is looking for you guys catch you later!"

Catherine and Sara turn and leave and Sara says over her shoulder, "And you guys missed meeting the new CSI."

Nick and Warrick look at each other and take off down the hallway looking for Grissom. Right as they turn the corner they run straight into Grissom.

"Going somewhere gentlemen?" says Grissom.

"Uhhhhhhh, we are really sorry. I guess we just lost track of time in the locker room."

"Say, like 'Rick said, we list track of time. We can go meet the new CSI and then be on our way to whatever assignment we have."

"Sorry, no such luck…this is priority. Sorry, you will have to meet the new CSI later or be on time next time."

"Right sorry," says Warrick.

"Ok, hit and run on South Street. Victim, car, and no suspect."

With that Grissom hands them the slip and continues down the hall.

"Man, guess we better get going."

"Yeah bro…next time you see a _hottie _be sure NOT to tell me."

"Hey, no problem…leaves 'em all to me, not that you would actually have a chance of this 160 lb twisted steal and sex appeal Texan."

"Just keep telling yourself that, just keep telling yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

Greg introduces Jessica to all of the 'lab rats' and then showed her the vehicle processing room and lingered a little too long then his phone rang and crank that soldier boy played very loudly. Jessica laughed and Greg looked a little embarrassed.

"Greg here."

Suddenly Jessica heard this loud screaming girl and she was so loud she could make out every word and she was about five feet away from Greg.

"Greg?! What the **HELL**? Why the fuck are you not answering the phone in the lab? I have been trying to get a hold of you for the past 20 minutes! Look I have a bunch of stuff for this case and it must be priority! I am sending someone over there with it and when I get there I want it DONE!"

She didn't even wait for him to answer…she just hung up.

Greg looked at Jessica sheepishly. "Well I guess I better go. It was nice to meet you and if you need help with anything obliviously I am going to be busy throughout this shift."

Jessica laughed and watched as he quickly ran out and towards his lab.

_Man._ Jessica thought to herself. _That lady is a B-I-T-C-H._

She walked around her 'home' for the next week and was looking at the tools. _Hmmm. I will have to bring some of mine from home_.

There was already a truck in the lab and Jessica walked over to it and started examining it. There was a folder giving the truck's information and information about the case.

"Hmmm. It says here in connection with bus crash."

In the folder there were photographs of tire marks on the road. She carefully examined the photos thoroughly then read the investigators notes.

The file said the case was pretty much closed as a cold case.

The notes said, 'driver says that the bus ran into him on purpose and caused him to veer into the other lane and hit an oncoming car.'

"That doesn't make sense. There are no tire tracks from the bus that show it moving towards the truck. And if it was an 'accident' then there would be tire tracks so this proves the truck drivers statement."

If there were no tire tracks that would show that it was on purpose because when the steering wheels turn the tires turn but if the steering didn't turn the tires would be going against it and leave tire track.

She set the folder down and got down on the body cart idk what it is called and rolled under the truck. Everything seemed to be in order. There was nothing wrong with the drive train and it appeared the transmission was untouched but she would have to take a better look later.

As continued examining the undercarriage of the car she didn't hear two people enter the room.

"Dude I'm telling you the new CSI is a guy."

"I don't know man."

They walked around and saw a pair of feet sticking out from underneath the truck.

"Sorry. We didn't know you were in here," said Nick glaring at Warrick.

But Jessica wasn't listening. She found what she thought to be a trans-bug, which was mechanic lingo for a type of transmitter that when activated through a remote it caused the entire vehicle or whatever it was attached to go completely out of whack. Then when she looked at it more closely there was grease stains all over it and it one spot particular a very clear and practically perfect finger-print.

"Hi. My name is Nick and this is Warrick and…"

"Can you hand me a Philips head and a pair of gloves?"

Nick and Warrick look at each other. The voice was muffled so they couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl. Warrick grabs the Philips and a pair of gloves and hands them under the truck.

And a couple of seconds and a few fumbling sounds later the body cart came rolling out from under the truck.

Nick and Warrick looked at each other. _Damn. _Each of them thought. Warrick thought _nobody so fine should be a CSI._

Warrick reached out his hand to shake hers and she handed him her dirty-greased gloves.

Nick just looked stunned.

Jessica looked at them and said she had to leave; with that she left the room and left Nick and Warrick just staring at each other. Nick literally had to pick his mouth up off the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo dude

"Yo dude? Are you okay? Man come on pull yourself together. I mean you can never beat the master but dude…come on you usually disguise your staring a little better," says Warrick.

"Th-th-that-that…sh-she…that's the women I was telling you about earlier."

"No way."

"Way."

"Damn. You weren't kidding. She really was-err-is hot."

"Yeah…but now that we are working with her…that's just a little weird isn't it?"

"I guess. So are you gonna make a move?"

"HELL no. What makes you think that?"

"Well um let's see, maybe the way you were talking about her earlier."

"Yeah…but that was before I knew we were working with her. And besides, she is way too young…to date and to be a CSI; especially a level three."

"Awe come on…you kn-…"

Suddenly Warrick was cut off when Grissom and none other than Jessica came back and Grissom did not look happy.

"Warrick Nick, weren't you two the primaries for this case? It has been about three days and you declared it a cold case and now our new CSI within fifteen minutes of their first shift finds this?"

"Uhhhhhh…"

Nick and Warrick look at each other.

Warrick says, "Me and Nick both examined the undercarriage and didn't find a thing."

"Yeah well now not only do you have to finish this case but also the other one. And seeing as how both of you seem incompetent in the subject of automobiles I am sending Jessica with one of you. Nick, you have this one and Warrick you finish up on the other one and I expect each of to be completely THUROUGH!"

Nick says, "What?! She hasn't even been here a full hour! Let alone a whole week!"

"I am aware of that Nick and I discussed it with Ecklie and he thinks it is a great idea."

"Come on Gris, she is barely out of high-school."

All while he was saying this Jessica is thinking…_What the fuck? Just earlier he was a perfect hot and sexy southern gentleman and now he is being a complete jerk. By the way he acted earlier you would think he would jump at the chance to be with me. Asshole; so I am young enough to sleep with but when it comes to working with me he thinks I am completely incompetent._

"She is going with you; that is the end of it," says Grissom; then he walks out and Warrick was right behind him.

Jessica looks at Nick and tries hard not to glare.

"Let's get going," says Nick while he is searching for his keys.

While he was doing this Jessica pulls out her keys and says, "You ready?"

He looks at her and notices she pulled out her keys.

"Um no; I'm driving."

She looks at him.

"No; that's okay. I will drive," she says.

"No; I am driving."

"No."

"NO!!"

They look at each other exasperated. _Damn. This is going to be a long shift._

Nick is dreading every minute of it. _But why_ he wondered. _I was totally into her earlier._ But then she surprised him by what she asked.

"What do you drive?"

"Why"

"You say what you drive, I say what I drive, and then we decide who drives."

_Whoa! Did she just ask what I think she did? Damn. _There was something about a girl when she asks what he drives. _Damn._

"Um, Chevy Silverado, but toady we have the company issued GMC Denali."

"Hmm," was her reply but Nick saw something that he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was so he says, "You?"

"Oh um well I have a GMC Sierra, also a Chevy Silverado, a Corvette, and my personal favorite is the one I have today," Jessica said with a smug expression.

Once again Nick thought, _Damn…Damn……Damn………….DAMN!_

"Well you have to tell me what you have today and then we will decide who drives."

She looked at him for a few seconds before replying, "Why don't we just go outside and have a look-see."

He looks at her a little cautious but says anyway, "Okay."

They walk out of the lab and down the hall and out to the parking lot.

When they get outside Jessica stops.

Nick looks around but didn't see anything too great. He looks at her wondering if she is bluffing and says, "So where is this wonderful amazing mysterious automobile?"

She looks at him, "Wait here and I will go get Eleanor."

She walks away and leaves him standing there wondering, _who is Eleanor?_

But suddenly it clicks. _No way; there is no way she is referring to Eleanor the car from Gone in 60 Seconds_.

But right after that he hears an engine roar and a car come flying around the corner, spin, and stop about one foot in front of him and he had to admit it was executed very skillfully.


	6. Chapter 6

All he could do was stare…he was speechless

All he could do was stare…he was speechless.

Jessica got out of the car smugly and walked around and stood in front of him; he looked at her.

"Holy Shit," was all he could say.

She laughed.

He walked around the car examining it and said, "Is this a 1967 Mustang GT Fastback?"

Indeed it was; it was a black 1967 Mustang GT Fastback coupe with two white racing stripes going down the top.

"Yes; with original interior by the way."

He looked at her. "You're driving."

She laughed and they both got in the car and drove off.

While driving Nick asked, "So where does someone like you get a car like this?"

"Well first-off this car is Eleanor, and second, what is that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"Someone like me."

He paused for a second, "Well I just mean not many ladies drive such a classic American Muscle."

"Well I do specialize in cars."

"Yeah I guess that is true."

"But I bought this car from a junkyard; some idiot mechanic ordered for it to go to the crusher and obliviously neither he nor the owner of the junk yard knew what this was and I was there for a case so I bought it. When I took a closer look the interior was practically perfect; there were a few minor things that needed a little touch up but all in all it was in good condition. Then I began rebuilding the engine and then restoring the body and eventually I got the paint job and well now I have this baby."

"Damn. If you ever get lucky like that again you better give me a call."

He suddenly realized what he said actually sounded like.

Thankfully they arrived at the scene and he didn't have to explain himself.

_Damn. _He thought. _I am going to have to be more careful about what I say. I hope she hasn't let on that I like her. DAMN. Did I just think that? Uhhhhhhh._

Once at the crime scene they both got out and Jessica was walking around examining the scene.

She said, "So the first vehicle was here and the other was over there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well based on the skid marks it is oblivious that is was the truck that ran into the bus but it wasn't the driver's fault."

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"Because at the speed the truck was going there is no way there could be tire marks even if the brakes were hit, there is no evidence of that, unless the tires turned without the steering wheel turning."

He looked at her like she was an idiot and just kept ignoring her and walking around.

She started snapping photos and walking around.

"Okay, I think that wraps it up," she said. "We can go now."

"Whatever."

They both headed towards the car and got in and started driving away.

It was quiet for a while till Jessica said, "We were a little faster than I expected. Why don't we stop and get something to eat?"

"Look…just because we had a conversation earlier doesn't mean we are all buddy-buddy now. I stand by my previous comments and thoughts. And no…I am not hungry."

Jessica was taken aback by Nick's comment. One second he was all over her, the next he was a complete ass, then he was great, and now he's a complete ass again. _Is he like bipolar or something?_ Jessica was trying hard not to look surprised all the while thinking, _asshole._


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica parked the car and got out ignoring Nick

Jessica parked the car and got out ignoring Nick. She went around to the trunk and got out their kits but set Nick's on the ground, locked the door, and walked away.

When she got inside she immediately went to her lab to process the evidence and passed by Grissom who said, "What did you guys find and where is Nick?"

"Well basically I think I've proved that is was the truck that ran into the bus but it wasn't the driver of the truck's fault, which proves that it was the bug. I'm going to go run the print I found on the bug and see if we get any hits and then I'm gonna download the pictures I took and I think that pretty much closes the case."

"Good. It seems just about when you get done the shift will be over so you can go home. By the way, where is Nick?"

"Oh, um; I think he is heading towards the lab? I am not sure; I lost him coming in."

"Really?"

"Um yeah."

Grissom thought, _why is Nick leaving our new CSI alone on a case? Technically he is the primary so he should be watching and helping her._

Jessica turned away and headed to the lab when she got there Nick was nowhere to be found. _Fuck that man. I can do this all by myself and maybe he will get in trouble. _At that last thought Jessica laughed.

"Something funny?" Nick said out of nowhere.

Jessica spun around and looked at him a little surprised and flustered but quickly recovered and said, "Are you done using the LITTLE BOYS room?"

He glared at her but chose to ignore her and get to work. He started to connect the camera to the computer but Jessica stopped him.

"No-no-no…absolutely not. No one touches my computer but me," she said as she somewhat shoved him out of the way.

"What? You don't have any nasty photos on there you don't want me to see do you?" Nick said as he waggled his eye brows.

"Ha-ha. Funny. You wish."

"Oh don't I," Nick said all the while knowing he was toying with her emotion. _Ha-ha. Teach her who's in control._ But Jessica had other plans. She thought, _I'll teach that jackass a lesson. _

Right now where they were standing, Jessica was in the front at the computer and Nick was behind her. _Ha-ha. I can have some fun with this _Jessica thought.

Slightly, ever so slightly, she casually leaned her body forward and somewhat stuck her ass out. Nick looked at her. _Oh Shit_ he thought. Then she did it again. Although she couldn't see him she knew what she was doing to him, but she didn't know he was gonna play right back.

Very gradually and smoothly he leans forward and puts both of his hands on either side of her so she is trapped against the desk and leans in more so his head is right next to her ear. _Oh my god. What is this man think he is doing?_

She stuck her ass out a little more. He leaned in a little more putting his head right with hers. He leaned over and whispered in her ear tickling her making her shudder, "So do you think we're about wrapped up with this case?"

But Jessica had a plan in mind. She took her hands off the desk and turned making her hand 'accidentally' slightly graze Nick's private area, but it was no accident. Now she was completely turned around and facing him. She leaned in slightly and their lips were close to touching. Then she said, "I think so. What do you think?"

_Oh My FUCKING GOD!! _What the fuck did he just do? _Uh-oh…DAMN to HELL my FUCKING male anatomy. I can't let her see._

Luckily he didn't have to. She gracefully put her hand on his and slid it back so it fell off the table giving her an out. She gives him this look that can only be defined as totally sexy and walks away without even looking back but fully knowing he was checking her out again. _Damn, I'm good _she thought.

As she walked away Nick realized he was checking her out, God if that woman only knew what she was doing to him. But she fully did, because he was doing the same thing to her.


	8. Chapter 8

As Jessica was walking out to find Grissom, she was thinking, OH MY GOD

As Jessica was walking out to find Grissom, she was thinking, _OH MY GOD!! What the hell did I just get myself into? Uhhhhhh. This guy is just messing with me and stupid me is getting into this and thinking that he actually likes me. No; he doesn't; he is just messing with me. Oh god. What if he thinks I like him, I can't let him think that. Oh I hope he thinks I am just messing with him. I HATE my life. Uhhhhhhh._

Jessica decided she needed something to drink she walked into the break room and was disappointed to see that Catherine lady and the other women…what was her name? _Did it start with an S? Was it Scarlet? Or Sierra? No it was Sara. Yes that's it Sara._

Catherine and Sara had just been discussing the new CSI. She was a knockout but it was oblivious she had more guy friends by the way she acted. Grissom had told them to invite her out and make sure to make her welcome but that wouldn't be easy.

Jessica walked in and gave a half-hearted smile. She could tell they had just been talking about her and they could tell there was something up but didn't want to point it out and embarrass her.

So Catherine said, "So Jessica, what do you think of your first day at work here and your coworkers?"

"Um good I guess. I haven't really had time to um…uh talk to everyone. But so far it's good I guess."

Sara, who had been quiet, spoke up, "Who all have you met so far?"

"Um…well the two of you, Grissom, um…Gregor—no…Greg, a War-rick_?_ (she said with question), and a um…uh…what's his name?"

She was trying not to seem like she was interested and tried to make it seem like he wasn't that important.

Catherine and Sara both leaned in a little…seeing right through her plan.

"Uhhhhhh, what's his name? Um…brown, short hair; uh country accent?"

Catherine and Sara looked at each other and Sara said, "You mean Nick?"

"Oh yeah that's his name. Yeah that's who I meant."

"Hmmm. When did you meet him?" Catherine questioned.

"Um…." Jessica was getting squirmy and tried as hard as she could to hide her uneasiness. "Grissom sent me with him on a case with the bus and the truck."

"You mean you went out in the field? You have to be here for a set amount of time before you can."

"Grissom made an exception because I found something that changed the nature of the case."

"Uh-huh," both Sara and Catherine said at the same time.

Jessica was finally to stressed out to deal with their interrogation any longer and said, "If you'll excuse me I have to go find Grissom."

With that she left and all but practically ran out of the break room without out so much even waiting for their reply. She walked as quickly as she could and went into the locker-room. In there…to her disappointment was that guy named Warrick. Not that she disliked him or anything…he seemed like the really nice big brother type…but she just felt like being alone.

He looked up when he heard someone come in and smiled when he saw Jessica.

He looked at her and didn't notice that something was bothering her. From the moment he met her he could tell that she had a boyish side, which was odd considering her sexy-hot appearance, and he could tell she like sports. And he caught a glimpse at her watch which had a big **G **on it which meant she was a Georgia Bulldogs fan.

The big game between Georgia and Georgia Tech was today and even though it was oblivious that Georgia Tech was going to loose as always, he thought she might want to watch it because on all game-days him and all the guys gather at his place and watch it in front of his big, flat-screen Plasma TV and if it happened that she sat next to Nick and start a conversation with him so be it.

Warrick secretly hoped that something would start between Nick and Jessica…even if neither of them knew it. Nick needed a woman…and Jessica was the perfect women for him. And Warrick saw right through Nick's little charade that he didn't like Jessica…but he didn't know he was falling head over heels for her.

He said, "Hey…you know the big UGA-GT game is on today…me and some guys from the lab are gonna watch it at my house on a big, flat-screen Plasma TV…you want to come watch it with us?"

"Well…"

"Come on…look at it as an initiation for the lab."

"I would love to…but I already have plans."

"Oh come on…can't you cancel them this one time?"

"I would but I honestly don't want to give up front row tickets to the game."

"Are you saying you have tickets to **THE **UGA-GT game?"

"Um…yeah I am sort of an alumnus there."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. But to me it sounds like you're a pretty big fan yourself and I do have a bunch of extra tickets if you and the um guys want to tag along."

"Want to?! HELL YEAH. That is awesome. But wait…how are you getting there?"

"I'm flying."

Warrick's voice suddenly got less enthused, "Well there's not going to be enough room on the flight for us."

"Oh don't worry about that. It can be arranged."

"GREAT!! How many tickets do you have?"

"How many guys usually watch the game?"

"Well…there's me, Archie, super Dave…sorry you don't know him by that yet…I mean David Phillips, David Hodges, Greg, and Jim; and there might be someone else but he might be an iffy."

"Okay…I have just enough tickets for everyone mentioned, including you, me, and your unexpected friend."

"That's great when do we leave?"

"Plane leaves at 10, so we leave at 9:30. Kick-off starts at 1:30 and we will get there at 12:00-12:30 so we have plenty of time and then games over at 3 giving us plenty of time to get back for shift."

"Great I'll tell the guys and where are we going to meet?"

"The airport at quarter after 9. Sound good?"

"That's great."

Just as they finish talking Sara and Catherine walk in. "Shift's over guys."

Warrick says, "Great I'm beat and I've got to go find the guys." He leaves at that going to find Nick and tell him of the tickets but not the person that would be joining them.

Catherine says, "Jessica, me and Sara decided to have a girl's night out you want to join us?"'

"Oh…I'm so sorry…can I take a rain-check? I just made plans with the _'guys' _is it?"

"Oh um yeah I guess that is fine."

Catherine and Sara leave and once out in the hall say..."Gosh that was rude. She just blew us off."

Meanwhile, Jessica back in the locker-room was secretly wondering if the mystery iffy guy was really Nick. _Oh I hope it is…holy crap…did I just think that?_


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Nick, you busy today

OMG. I am soooooooo sorry that I've taken so long to update. Between school and finals and then my brother graduated (cOnGrAtS to class of 2008!) and with the grad party and relatives in town I haven't had time. Hope you like it! Please read and review and b kind!

"Hey Nick, you busy today?" Warrick asks.

"Um yeah…isn't the game on today? And aren't we watching it at your place?"

"It is and we aren't," Warrick says.

"What?! Come on man…it's our tradition now. Don't bail out man…especially if it's because you have a date."

"Maybe it's time to change the tradition. All the other guys went for it."

"Change the tradition? Come on…wait…all the other guys went for what?!" Nick practically yells.

"What would you say if I had front row tickets to the game for you, me, and all the guys?"

Nick is speechless for a moment then finally manages to stutter, "Wh-wh-what? D-d-did you just s-s-say that we have front row tickets to **THE** UGA-GT game?"

"Yup."

Nick jumps up and somewhat man-hugs Warrick and says, "How the hell did you score that?"

"Let's just say one of my friends helped me out."

"When do we leave? Wait how do we leave?"

"First, we leave after shift…second…what do you mean?"

"Um…dude…transportation?"

Warrick says, "Oh right…I've got it covered."

"Man this is awesome. Dude, do I have time to run home? I want to get my Moreno jersey."

"Yeah." This made Nick shout, "YES!!" And Warrick continued, "Alright look…we've got to be at the airport at 8:45 am so meet me along with the rest of the crew at my place at 8 and don't be late."

"Yeah…like I'm gonna be late to something like this. See you then."

"Bye."

Nick and Warrick both left heading home both excited. Warrick secretly hoped Nick and Jessica would hit it off and Nick would drop his little act and realize he really likes Jessica.

--

_A little later at the airport…_

Warrick, Nick, and the 'guys' were all walking into the airport not really knowing where to go and walking around looking for Jessica. Walking into the lobby area, they see a man in a suit holding a sign that says "the guys". Warrick secretly thought to himself, _whoa…is that for us? Where is Jessica?_

The man walks over towards them and asks if one of them is Warrick, Warrick steps up and announces he is. Then the man says, "Follow me please."

The 'guys' look around cautiously and hesitantly follow him all secretly wondering where they are going.

The man leads them through the baggage checks and then the security but instead of heading to the gate they go outside to an area marked 'Private Planes.'

He leads them up to a small, but not too small, jet and stops smiles at them and gestures for them to board.

Extremely hesitantly Warrick is the first to step towards the plane. They all climb aboard and look around.

When they are all aboard the door is closed and they get really worried. But some of their troubles are eased. Coming out of the pilot's cabin is none other than Jessica herself.

She smiles and says, "Welcome aboard. I will be your pilot today and I hope you have a safe and great trip and thank you for flying Anderson Airlines."

She pauses and then says, "Wait." Then she reaches over in the seat and picks up a pilot's cap puts it on and smiles.

Warrick and a few others bust out laughing. But Nick cries, "WHAT? You're going to fly us? Oh no! I don't think so. You probably aren't even qualified to fly something like this! Warrick how could you subject us to this?"

_Uh-oh. This is not what I expected, _Warrick thought. He didn't know what he was going to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Plz read and review and b kind

_Plz read and review and b kind!_

_Little thing 2 my previous reviewers…_

**Eruanna Earenniel- **thanks…peeps like u that keep me going. :)

**KG- **all in good time sweetie.

**Annabellie- **thanks gurly! Appreciate it.

**Nick­­omgsohot- **I'll keep ur advice in mind….oh if I use it I'll b sure 2 credit u.

--

--

--

Warrick didn't know what to think. _Crap this is __**NOT **__turning out like I thought it would. SHIT. What was I thinking? Man I'm an idiot. I should say something…lighten up the current situation, but he didn't have to._

Jessica just stood there looking at Nick…_man I should have known that he was coming…I should have done that girls night out thing. Damn. Here he goes with the whole ass thing again. Uhhhhhhh._

"Are you implying that I am not capable of flying this aircraft?" Jessica says.

Nick replied dryly, "Yes I am." After that he looked quite confident.

"Well then you are calling into question four years of flight training in the United State Air force."

Suddenly Nick's demeanor deflated. _Oh Shit he thought. What did I get myself into? _Instead he said, "What?"

"THE UN-IT-ED ST-AT-ES AIR FO-RC-E," she annunciated very clearly.

Usually Jessica was one for being a fighter both physically and mentally and she usually won…her whole life was a result of that…she had plenty of experience to practice, but for some reason she felt a panging in her gut that said not to embarrass Nick in front of his friends and coworkers.

So Jessica said calmly, "Look I understand if you feel uncomfortable flying with me, but we have a schedule to keep so anyone who wants to leave the doors right there," she paused, giving anyone who wanted to leave a chance to. When no one moved she continued, "Otherwise lets all get seated and buckled in and we can be on our way."

At that everyone shuffled to a seat and Jessica headed to the pilot's cabin. She settled down and strapped her own belt and flashed the stay in seats and seatbelt light in the passenger area. Everyone noticed and some looked around impressed.

Jessica requested for take off and started her engine._ Man I love this plane, _she thought.

After a few hours they arrived in Atlanta, Georgia with an hour to kick-off. Quickly they landed and were un-boarding the plane. Jessica was right behind everyone else but her phone started ringing in the pilot's cabin. "Hey guys, head to the exit gate, there's a car there waiting for us; I'll be there in a minute."

She headed back to the cabin; she answered her phone without first checking the caller id. "Anderson," she said sharply. On the other end of the line someone said, "Good afternoon Ms. Anderson. Tell me how is Las Vegas treating you?" As soon as the man started talking she immediately recognized the voice.

"Sam, it's so good to hear from you!" Jessica said in an over exaggerated tone.

"Okay, cut the shit. Listen, we have a situation. We need you to get to the _U.S.S. Guardian _as fast as you can."

"Hey…I can't just jet off to save the day for you like I used to."

"We need you down here NOW!"

"No, I can't leave now."

"Then leave later; just some time today!"

"What?! No! I have job now; I can't just take off and leave."

_Meanwhile outside…_

"Hey 'Rick," Nick said, "I forgot my phone I'll be right back."

"Okay," he responded.

Nick quickly jogged back to the plan and went to his seat but heard Jessica arguing on the phone with someone and he couldn't help but overhear.

Jessica yelled, "No! Look I can't just pick up and leave whenever you need me for one of your situations!"

Nick was trying not to look at the cabin, the door was slightly ajar, and he could see Jessica run her hand through her hair out of his peripheral vision. Suddenly she noticed him and got up and closed the door and started talking noticeably lower, but he could still hear her.

She said, "Alright look I'll be there later okay? I just have to get out of work."

Then the person on the other line said something.

"No look…I don't know what time it will be and I don't even know if I can make it."

Other person talks….

"Look…you should be happy I'm even trying to come. I have to go."

With that she abruptly slams her phone shut and Nick could hear her sigh.

She comes out of the cabin.

Nick is looking around still trying to find his phone. He looks at her and says, "Sorry; didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Jessica looked stressed and Nick could tell.

"Oh…um…it-it's fine. What are you doing?" Jessica asked him because Nick was sprawled over his seat with his hand over the side.

"Oh…I seem to have lost my phone. I think it slipped out of my pocket."

"Oh…let me see…I've been meaning to get this seat fixed; there's a tear in the upholstery. It probably fell in there."

Jessica moved up behind Nick and as he was moving back she moved forward and they slightly grazed each other. Jessica tried to appear normal but inside she felt shocks of electricity flowing through her. _Pull yourself together Jess! She thought. _She leaned down and reached her hand behind the seat. Where Nick was standing he was getting a really good view of her rear and an even better one of her frontal one. _Damn Nicky. Pull yourself together!_

Nick was pulled out of his thoughts by Jessica standing up and waving his phone.

"This it?" Jessica questioned.

"Um yeah it is thanks." Strangely he was serious.

"Well we better hurry…or we will be left behind!"

"Oh right ya."

With that they left quickly and headed to the game.

Silently Jessica thought _He seems to of changed again. Wonder how soon it will be till he goes back._

**What will Nick be next? An ass, or nice? Hmmmmmmm. I wonder. Tune in till next time to find out!**

**Read and Review!**

**Be kind!**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay…u know the drill…don't own em…not making any money

**Little thing to my reviewers…**

**Xoxobabe- **I'll keep what you said in mind…but not on this chapter. Thxs 4 the advice…I appreciate it.

**Mitchy- **thxs so much!

**Nickie- **Hmmmmmmm…idk wut will happen. :)

Michelle- idk wut will happen…it depends on how I feel and maybe wut the majority of the people think.

--

_Okay…u know the drill…don't own em…not making any money. But I do own Jessica Anderson and how she talks and the way she acts is all me…u don't like don't read!_

_--_--

"Oh my God; that was the best game I ever saw played!" Jessica said enthusiastically.

"Yeah it was!" Warrick said.

The game was a complete blow out. Tech never even scored a touch-down. In the end the score was 42-0. Everyone was enthusiastic.

The 'guys' and Jessica had just exited and were heading towards their car. Jessica still had some of her drink left and was trying to finish it.

"Hey guys I'll catch up; I just have to go throw my drink away."

Jessica stopped turned and jogged to the nearest trashcan and everyone else continued on. Jessica was trying to finish her drink as fast as she could. While she was drinking a man approached her.

"Great game hey?" He questioned.

"Um yeah; they really did a great job this year."

The guy was freaking her out all she wanted to do was get away from him.

"You know, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be in a place like this all alone."

Suddenly he seemed very close to her.

"Um; I'm not…I just stopped to throw my drink away." Jessica matter-of-factly stated. Then she threw her drink away and started to walk off but he grabbed her arm.

"What do you say we go celebrate?"

"Sorry…but I already have plans." She tried to pull her arm away from him but he tightened his grip and pulled her closer.

"Come on sweetie. I'll show you a good time."

"If you don't let go of my wrist…"

"You'll what? Tie me up and spank me? Bring it."

"I'm warning you…" Jessica was very quickly loosing her temper.

"Uh-huh I can't wait."

At that exact moment they guys were wondering where Jessica was.

"Surely it doesn't take that long to throw a drink away," Warrick wondered aloud.

They all tuned around to look and saw her current predicament. At that moment Nick felt like he wanted to kill that guy; he felt….so jealous. But he didn't know why. He could tell she was getting pissed and started walking towards them planning to teach the guy a lesson on how to treat a lady properly.

He got halfway there and saw Jessica saw something very slowly and angrily. She said, "Get your hands off me right now or else…"

He didn't release her. "Okay I warned you." Suddenly Jessica swung around and at the same time balled her fist and made contact right with the man's nose. He suddenly let go of her and fell backwards; knocked out cold. His nose was bleeding and clearly broken.

At that moment Nick arrived. "Man that was a nice shot; are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jessica replied. But Nick could tell she was trying to hide something. He looked in her eyes and what he saw surprised him. It was fear, agony, and pain…like something just happened that brought up something with her past.

At just that time the rest of the guys arrived and asked if she was okay and then complimented on her upper cut. "Man that was an awesome shot. I don't want to mess with you!"

They all started walking back towards the car and Jessica was silent the whole way back.

When they got to the airport she excused herself and went and made a call. Nick pretended to go to the bathroom but followed her instead. Not intending to listen in on another conversation of hers…but he heard her talking to someone and he figured out it was Grissom.

"Hey Grissom its Anderson."

"Oh hi is."

"Um yeah…but I'm not going to be able to work the shift this evening."

"Oh is everything okay?"

"Um well it's a family emergency."

"Well in that case you are free to go…you have worked up a lot of vacation time so everything will be fine."

"Okay thank you very much."

"No problem. I hope everything turns out well."

"Oh and would it be too much trouble to ask if you could keep this secret?"

"Um no not at all I'll just say you had the night off."

"Okay thanks."

With that Jessica hung up. She sat down on a crate nearby and sighed then ran her fingers through her hair. Nick noticed she did that when she was exasperated.

He walked up to her. "Hey…are you okay?"

She didn't notice he was there and jumped. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you were there," Jessica said secretly hoping he didn't hear her phone conversation again.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh it's fine," she said. She looked down at her watch and trying to change the subject says…"Whoa…we better get going if we want to be back in time for shift."

She gets up and walks past Nick towards the plane.

Nick couldn't help but wonder if she was pushing him away because he acted like an ass or if there was something she didn't want to know.

Nick headed back to the plane and then they headed home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you like! I tried to make this chapter a little longer so let me know how you like it…long or short. And if you want I can try to make them even a little longer.**

--

On the way home Jessica could not shake the feeling of that guy off of her. It kept bringing back memories of when...No…No…No…NO! She would not make herself go back there. Ever since…uh ever since _it _happened she worked to push that out of her head she hadn't really succeeded at that but whatever; she still didn't like to think of it.

At the same time…Nick was trying to figure out exactly what he saw in Jessica's eyes and why. She was obliviously a strong woman who knew or knows how to handle and protect herself in difficult situations. Why would something like that upset her?

The two of them sat there pondering their thoughts the whole way back to Vegas while everyone else slept…and a few snored very loudly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They arrived at the airport in Vegas with no further problems. Everyone grabbed their belongings and un-boarded the plane…however…even though Nick had made a mental note that last time…he forgot to check for his phone and once again it had fallen out of his pocket.

Warrick said, "See ya at work Jess! And thank you so much for the game! It was awesome!"

Everyone else echoed his comment.

Jessica replied, "No problem really. But I won't see you later I have the night off."

"Oh well see you the day after."

"Yeah."

As the 'guys' were walking across the parking lot almost to their cars, Nick realized he left his phone again. _Shit. _He thought. He hoped she hadn't left yet.

"Hey 'Rick…I dropped my phone somewhere…I gotta go find it," Nick said.

"Okay…what ever. See you at work!"

"Yeah man."

With that Nick walked off back to the spot to where the plane was.

When he was walking towards it he was surprised to see that it was being filled. _Hmmm. _Nick thought. _Why would it be getting filled? I guess maybe it wasn't her plane. I thought it was._

Nick was glad to see the door was still open and he walked onto the plane and then went to look for his phone.

Meanwhile Jessica was in the back changing into her uniform when she heard a noise. She walked out into the cabin at the same time trying to finish buttoning her top…Damn how she hated those two double rows of buttons, so hard to get. She was surprised when she walked out to see Nick there and then she saw where he was and realized he dropped his phone again. Nick heard a shuffling and turned around. _Shit._ Jessica thought. _I can't let him see me like this. _But it was too late.

Nick looked her up and down. She was wearing one of those US Navy Officers uniforms that was all white and one of those officer hats that he had to admit looked adorable…no sexy on her. _Holy fucking shit. Did I just think that? _Nick was stunned. _Wait…why is she wearing a Navy officer uniform if she was in the air force?_

Jessica could tell Nick was stunned so she started talking.

"I know this is weird and…uhhhhhh," while Jessica was talking she was trying to finish with the buttons and she was having a hard time.

"Sorry I just left my phone again," Nick said.

"Yeah. Soooooooo…yeah well um yeah," was all Jessica could say.

"Wow. So you're…"

"Yeah, US Navy Officer and Commander in Chief of the _U.S.S. Guardian_."

"I thought you were in the air force?"

"I was…but I was or am also in the Navy."

Nick was not believing this. "Wow. Um…busy person huh?"

"Yeah," was all Jessica could say.

Then suddenly it all clicked in Nick's head.

Jessica could tell the reels in Nick's head were ticking away so she decided to tell him what was going on.

"Um listen…what I'm about to tell you is well…you can't tell anyone. The phone call you heard me make ear-"

Nick interrupted her, "I'm really sorry about that…wrong place at the wrong time."

"It's okay. Anyways, the phone call earlier was my um…uh," Jessica was having a hard time figuring out what to call him because well he was still her boss but she didn't want to tell Nick that part. "He's my superior and he needed my help at the _U.S.S. Guardian_ and before I had this job I was free to go out there anytime there was a problem…"

Then Nick finished her sentence, "But now you can't go as frequently with this job."

"Exactly; and well Sam and everyone else down there is having a little trouble understanding that but I can't exactly turn them down."

"Wow. But why did you tell Grissom that you had family trouble…unless they are your family." Long Pause. "Oops."

"They are-…Wait. How did you know about my phone call to Grissom?"

"Um another wrong place at the wrong time," Nick replied quietly.

"Yeah."

"So why did you tell Grissom it was a family emergency?"

"Because I don't really want anyone to know."

"To know what, that you have to go help at a ship?"

"No that I was in the Navy. I also didn't want them to know about the Air Force…but you fixed that."

Nick blushed, "Sorry about that. But why don't you want anyone to know? It's a great accomplishment and something to be proud of; to serve your country."

"It's not that…it's just…"

"Just?" Nick replied. He was wondering if she was going to tell him something else.

During the time that they were talking Nick had retrieved his phone.

Jessica sighed. There was no way she was getting out of this one. "Look…the whole Air Force and Navy thing I've found is kind of sort of a turn off to guys."

Nick was stunned. As much as he hated to admit it…Jessica Anderson was a drop-dead- gorgeous hot and sexy babe that any guy that wasn't gay would jump at the chance to go out with…so why would she think this would be a turn off? It was actually extremely sexy. Nick once again saw that same worry and fear in her eyes as he did earlier. What happened to her in her past that made her so fearful? Nick wished he knew. He just happened to look at his watch and if he didn't leave now he would be late for work.

Jessica had taken her hat off and was looking intently at the floor…it seemed she had gotten nervous suddenly. Nick suddenly felt bad for her…and why he was having this thought he didn't know…but he wanted to take all that hurt away and make up for every guy or person that ever hurt her or let her down…little did he know that was a lot of people.

Nick smoothly walked up to her and titled her chin up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear like he had seen her do many times. And then he looked into her eyes and said, "If it helps, I find it all extremely sexy and not at all a turn-off."

With that Nick walked off the plane and put his sunglasses on and didn't look back knowing that this time Jessica was checking his ass out. _Damn. That is one great guy. It's a surprise he hasn't been snatched up yet. Damn. Those jeans fit him so well. His ass it so fine…Whoa…did I just think that?_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**So…..wut did you guys think? I will only know if you push that oh so pretty purple or blue or whatever the hell color it is at the bottom left corner. Push it! You know you want to! I even will accept anonymous reviews. REVIEW! If I get a bunch of reviews…I will update tomorrow with a really long chapter. Otherwise…I might end up getting 'busy' and not have time to update for a while. ****REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys…sorry I know it has been a loooooonnnnngggg time…I've been busy and sort of forgot about it. Here's the next update!

-Andy

After shift that night, Nick went home but strangely wasn't at all tired. He tried watching TV but nothing was on, so then he tried playing his Wii but wasn't doing a good job. So then he sat down and tried to read _Dixie City Jam _By: James Lee Burke but he couldn't get into that either. He tried to figure out what was wrong and then he realized; it was her. He could not stop thinking about that drop dead gorgeous new coworker. She was so beautiful and he was attracted to her…yet he didn't know that much about her. Alumnus of UGA, Air force Pilot, commander of a ship, loves sports, smart, knows her was around cars, has an amazing Mustang, and absolutely sexy as hell with a nice ass. But all of that wasn't very much. Then Nick got the idea to Google her. He went over to his computer and typed in 'Jessica Anderson'.

He quickly scanned the titles really finding nothing at first. _Jessica Anderson Author. _No. _Jessica Anderson (II). _No. Ahh finally, Jessica Anderson Talmo, Georgia. He clicked on it. He hastily skimmed the article picking up little tidbits of information.

"Jessica Anderson daughter of business entrepreneurs and head of CCI Ron and Sheila Anderson scores big on Friday night game night at Johnson High School." _Hmmmmm…interesting. This explains her cars…her parents are filthy rich._

"Over half the points scored by the lady nights were made by Jessica who was dead on hitting almost everyone of her three-pointers." _Ohhhh so she plays basketball. _

"And most of the other points involved her with assists." _Damn. She must be good. _

"However it saddens the team that Jessica will be out for the rest of the season and will be stuck assistant coaching the team to the now unknown chance for state champs after a dreadful and horrific accident." _What happened? _

"After leaving the school after a game Jessica and several teammates where going out to celebrate. Jessica was driving and after stopping at a stop sign and then checking to make sure it was clear and crossing the intersection her car was hit head on by an oncoming car that failed to stop. Jessica was in the car alone and uninjured, though badly bruised and sore, she climbed through the passenger door (her door was smashed) to check on the other driver. After doing this she realized the other driver was incapacitated and intoxicated which apparently impaired his driving ability." Nick continued on.

"This however had an affect on the other driver as he got out and began yelling at the young girl blaming her for the accident. Terrified Jessica tried to take out her cell and phone for help, yet this had a negative affect on the other driver and enraged him. He then stumbled toward her and took her phone out-powering her and grabbing her by the wrist. He shoved her down and declared he was going to 'teach her a lesson for what she did.' He then proceeded to get on top of her even though she was struggling. Then, he continued to rape her even though the young girl fought back with all her strength. Eventually Jessica was able to get away and as she struggled to run the man got in his car and started driving after her. Jessica had a bad fall and stumbled to the ground. Struggling to get up quickly the driver advanced and ran her over hitting her on the side and damaging her leg." _Oh my god. This is horrible. So that is why she had that look at the game. And now thinking about it I've noticed her limping sometimes if we are standing for a long time._

"It is dreadful to hear that Jessica's knee cap was shattered and she had to go for immediate surgery and knee replacement. Doctors also had to repair the torn ACL and put screws in her shoulder. Also Jessica suffered from multiple broken ribs and severe bruising over her entire body. After attending court judge ruled in favor of Jessica and the driver, Michael Entes, was convicted to life in prison with no parole. However, this will never replace Jessica's chances at achieving greatness with basketball and now she will never be able to participate in her much loved sport again." _Oh my god. I feel so bad. This is horrible, why? Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Why didn't she say anything? Of course she didn't tell us, why would she? This was horrific to her._ Nick continued reading on.

"Jessica refused to talk to interviewers or answer any questions yet news reporters were able to get an interview with her family. Ron with Sheila Anderson, father and mother quote, 'It is regretful that this tragic event has to happen to anyone let alone our daughter Jessica, however we agree that it could have been avoided if she had been practicing more caution. She was raised better than this, but what is to expect; she is just a teenager. But we forgive her for her mistake and are just concerned with her getting back up and back to normal.' Although her parents weren't quite 'remorse', other families members express their sadness and anger. Oldest brother Jared states, '"It infuriates me that anyone would do such a thing especially to my sister and it saddens me that she will no longer be able to participate in the activities that she enjoys most. She didn't deserve it and no one does and no matter how long that son of a b**** sits in a jail cell he will never be able to repay for what he has done.' Soon after it was reported that Jessica made a full recovery but applied for emancipation from her parents and was granted and went on with a full scholarship to the University of Georgia. It is glad to see that she was somewhat able to move on from this tragic event; however she was never able to fully play basketball again." _Wtf is wrong with her parents?? Practicing more caution? What the fuck? It wasn't her fault. It WASN'T her fault._

_What should I do? I don't know if she would want to know if I know this or not. Maybe I should just tell her I am there for her and OH MY GOD what am I thinking. Maybe I'm not thinking. Maybe I'm crazy. Ughh. I'm so confused. You know what? I'm just going to play it by ear. Yeah that's what I will do._

Nick decided that enough was enough and he was going to bed so he wouldn't be completely tired when he got up for his morning jog.

Few Hours later…

"Hello Ms. Anderson. You're getting in awfully late," the doorman says to Jessica as she walks to her apartment complex.

"Yeah I had to do some overtime at work," Jessica lied.

"Well I hope you got paid well."

"Oh yes," Jessica replied as she got into the elevator. She pushed the top floor and entered the pass code for the penthouse.

As the elevator rose to the top Jessica leaned up against the wall, drained and tired. All she wanted to do was climb into bed. When the elevator reached the top she walked to her door and went in. _Ahhhhh it's good to be home. _Hoover, Jessica's huge long-haired German Shepherd greeted her at the door.

"Hey boy. Sorry I'm so late; it's been a long day." As Jessica realized how long it was she figured Hoover needed to go outside. She led him to the door and once again rode down the elevator and went outside to the dog park. Hoover quickly did his business and once again Jessica was back in her room. She rapidly got a shower and then slid into bed.

_No don't. Don't go! Please! Stop…stop…STOP!! No…don't get out of the car! Stay! Oh god no. Stop. Please stop. No don't. It wasn't my fault. It WASN'T my fault. _Suddenly Jessica sat up; sweating and breathing hard. Fuck. It was just a dream. No a nightmare. It was just a nightmare. After the accident Jessica had critical post-traumatic stress and it caused her to have recurring nightmares and although not as frequent now, she still occasionally had one. Jess looked around and Hoover looked at her expectantly. He then got up and lay in bed with her to offer comfort. Jessica looked over at her nightstand opened it and took out a little orange bottle. Oh how she hated that stuff. She looked at it, opened it, took out two pills, looked at them in her palm, then put them back and put the bottle away. NO. She wasn't going to rely on those again. She was stronger than this; she didn't need them. Soon after laying back down Jessica fell back asleep. She then woke to her alarm clock at 12:00 p.m. and she got up and got dressed to go for her daily jog. Hoover knew this routine well and he was rather excited to get going.

As they left the apartment complex Jessica started on her route but decided to go a different way this time, she started running and as always Hoover was right there with her. He was a great dog and was trained well and he and Jess both loved each other dearly.

A little earlier Nick was woke by his alarm clock and he stretched and was ready to go. He left and went on his normal way enjoying the feeling of running. He loved to run and could run for hours; part of the reason why he was in such great shape.

As Jessica reached a park she decided to play around with Hoover. She got out a tennis ball for Hoover's favorite game. She threw the tennis ball and he took off after it and soon brought it back for another throw. Jessica had a great arm and could throw the ball far and Hoover was always eager to retrieve it. This time, Jessica threw the ball far out of sight and Hoover took off over a hill to get it. However, it took him longer to return than usual.

The tennis ball came whizzing over the hill and right past a shocked Nick and landed right beside him. Wondering what happened Nick stopped to take a water break. Then, soon after this a gorgeous dog came to retrieve the ball. The dog ran to the ball, picked it up, and was about to take off again but stopped and looked at Nick. He walked over and dropped the ball and sat down. Nick, who happened to be a sucker for dogs, crouched down and started to pet the dog.

"Hey boy, man you sure are a looker. What are you doing huh?" Nick said while scratching the dog's ears.

In the meantime Jessica was getting worried. It never took Hoover that long to return. Something must be wrong. She started running over the hill and calling out "Hoover!!"

At this Hoover's ears perked and Nick looked over to see a gorgeous woman running over the hill. She stopped a short distance away when she saw Hoover. Hoover ran over to her and she enthusiastically petted him. Nick was still crouched down and Jessica looked over at him as he was getting up. With the tennis ball in hand, Nick walked over and as he got closer he realized who the woman was. _Oh my fucking god. _He was looking Jessica over. She was wearing somewhat loose very short black exercise shorts with a bright yellow cami and black sports bra. She had very tan and toned skin and looked gorgeous with her curly hair (for once not straight) back in a high ponytail. Her legs! Oh my god her legs! How toned and sexy. And she was wearing a knee brace on her left leg. No doubt from the accident. At the same time Jessica realized it was Nick. _Holy Shit. _He looked hot. He was wearing gray basketball shorts with a black armor-all tank that was tight and showed off his rock solid body. Why the hell he wasn't a professional body builder Jess didn't know, but he was in great shape. Nick walked up somewhat nervous, but why he did not know.

"Hey. This your dog?"

"Um hi. Yeah he is. This is Hoover."

"Well he certainly is a looker."

"Oh I know, and believe me he knows too," Jessica said with a smile.

Nick laughed. "So do you guys always go jogging together?"

"Yeah we do. We each push each other to the limit." While Jess said this Nick was thinking, _this can't be good for her knee._

"Ohhhh so what can't handle people competition? Have to succumb to four-legged creatures?" Nick said with his amazing 100-watt smile.

"Oh I can handle it. I just enjoy his company more."

"Uh-huh so do you run every morning? I've never seen you around here before."

"Yeah everyday, but I decided to switch it up some and take a different route. I'm still trying to get the lay of the land here."

"Hmmmmm kind of funny that you chose the route that happened to cross paths with mine."

"If you are implying that I intentionally picked this route just to pass by you then you are seriously condemned with a bad case of vainness."

Nick looked at her and took a few steps forward so he was right in front of her.

"Are you saying that you aren't glad you bumped into me?"

They were inches apart, their faces so close.

They both just stood there and looked at each other. Nick reached up and tucked a stray hair behind Jessica's ear and his hand lingered. At that second, bound by some spell, both started gradually leaning forward.

Well what do you think?? Ahhhhh I know a cliffhanger. Hehehe. Tell me what you think! I won't know what to improve till you tell me. And I promise I will update soon

-Andy


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next update! Hope you like.

-Andy

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Previously,_

_They both just stood there and looked at each other. Nick reached up and tucked a stray hair behind Jessica's ear and his hand lingered. At that second, bound by some spell, both started gradually leaning forward…_

Then suddenly Nick happened to notice out of nowhere a baseball come flying. He tried to push Jessica out of the way but when he moved her it ended up making her face the ball and it hit her right in the left eye which knocked her off balance and her and Nick both fell with Nick on bottom. Sheepishly Nick looked up at Jessica and with a half grin said, "Are you ok?"

Already the eye was starting to swell, but as always Jess pushed the pain away and said, "Yeah I'm fine."

Then they just lay there; not really knowing what to do. Then like an idiot Jess got up. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to land on you."

Nick looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute when she was flustered. The way her face got all red and she talked really fast, and then way she kept pushing her hair behind her ear and couldn't look him in the eye.

Nick quickly replied, "Don't apologize. I wasn't complaining."

Jessica looked at him and was curious as to why he didn't mind. She was just about to ask him when a young teenager came out of the blue and ran up to them apologizing profusely. "Like seriously I am so sorry! It was a total accident and I was not paying attention. Please do not be pissed! I am just practicing from the big game tomorrow and I got a little carried away. Please oh my god I am like so sorry!"

Nick and Jessica looked at each other and tried to hide their laughing for fear of embarrassing the young teen.

Jess turned around and said, "Oh its okay. Not that much damage was done. Just my face; it will heal…eventually."

It was at this moment the teen realized what a babe the woman was. He decided to try and put a move on her much to Nick's dismay.

"Well hey baby you don't have to act tough for me. What do you say we take this back to your place and let daddy take care of that for you," the teen said while moving closer to her.

Jessica didn't know what to say. Part of her was amused at the youngsters not so subtle come-on to her, part of her was pissed that he even dare try to hit on her, and part of her was embarrassed and lost at what to say because she wanted to turn him down easy.

On the other end Nick was standing their getting more pissed by the moment. _What the fuck was this dickhead thinking? Come on he is at least ten years younger than her; what is he thinking? No…he wasn't thinking. He was just a little perv that was using his lower head instead of his upper one._ Nick saw Jessica's moral quandary so he decided to have a little fun and be the 'hero' and save her.

Nick walked up to Jessica and shoved the boy out of the way and put his arm around her and pulled her close. Jessica was thinking, _what the hell is he doing??_

Nick stared the boy down and grunted, "She's _not_ your 'baby', and you are NOT her 'daddy'. So why don't you run along and be more careful while I take her home and take care of her?" He didn't know why but he wanted to be the shit out of that boy. _What the hell is that kid thinking hitting on my…holy shit. My? What am I thinking?? She's not mine. Fuck._

The boy had a scared look on his face and was somewhat trembling. He grabbed the baseball and stuttered, "Sorry dude I didn't know she was yours. Next time I'll be more careful." And with that he scampered off.

Jessica looked at Nick and laughed. "Thanks for that."

"Oh no problem; little bastard deserved it. Now let's get you back to my place to take care of that eye," and this time Nick was serious. Her eye was getting worse by the minute.

Jessica tried to protest but Nick still had his arm around her and wasn't letting go and led her off to his house. Hoover just say there; for once confused as to where they were going. Home was this other way. Nick noticed this and said, "Come on boy. You don't want to get left behind. And with that they were off to his place; which wasn't very far away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I know sorry it was short….but I didn't know how to end the chapter if I continued on.

Another update soon!

-Andy


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next update. I'm going to try to update daily so bear with me please!

-Andy

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As they were walking suddenly both their phones rang…they looked at each other desperately; they were in for a long shift. Jessica answered her phone and swiftly said, "Anderson." And at the same time Nick answered his saying, "Stokes." They each only spent a moment on the phone and soon hung up. They looked at each other and stated at the same time, "Big shooting spree. Four dead. No suspect. Two parents. Two kids. Priority case."

"Well I better head home and change," Jessica said.

Nick looked at her. It was obvious she was in pain from her head injury and a major migraine was coming on. "Are you sure you are okay? Maybe you should call off."

Instantly before his eyes he saw her behavior change. Suddenly she seemed as if she was fine. "Of course I will be okay. It's just a little black eye. And you heard them, priority case," she said with a small smile.

"Okay well only if you're sure," Nick said somewhat unbelieving. _What had made her so strong that she wouldn't, no couldn't admit when she was hurting?_

At this Jessica was already walking away. "See you soon." Then she started jogging and Hoover was right beside her.

Nick shook his head in disbelief and turned to his own place; already promising himself to watch after her during this no doubt double shift.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nick had just reached the lab and bumped into Warrick and Greg in the parking lot. They started chatting and were outside for a few good minutes. Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by the noise of an oncoming sound-system in a vehicle. They all looked up just in time to see a huge, lifted black 2500 Chevy Silverado crew cab with the windows down and system blaring; with of course, non other than the hot new coworker driving. The truck parked and out hopped a very sexy looking Jessica Anderson. Her hair was in full curls and looked totally amazing and she was wearing a plain black short sleeve v-neck that accented her nicely. Also accompanying her were jeans that hugged her in all the right placed and her infamous black converse shoes that all added up to the gorgeous crime scene investigator. And to top it all off she was wearing aviator sunglasses with a silver frame and mirror front lenses (classic cop glasses). Warrick and especially Greg and Nick couldn't help but stare. How could someone look so hot but yet with the simplest clothes on?

Greg, who recovered faster than the other to jogged over to Jessica. "Hey Anderson! Looking good; damn that is one nice truck. Whoa! Wait a second…is that dual exhaust and do I detect flow-masters?"

Jessica couldn't help but laugh. "It is and you do. I'm guessing you like?"

"Like?? More like love! This is amazing." Then Greg noticed Jessica's eye. "What the hell happened to you?"

Jessica tried to laugh; somewhat embarrassed. "Oh I collided with a baseball during my morning run."

Meanwhile Nick was steaming. _What the fuck is Greg doing, god could he be any more obvious? Try to at least hide it a little. Damn she looks hot. She's gorgeous. I love her hair like that._ Then Nick noticed Greg talking to her; he did not like that. Quickly he hurried over which amused Warrick. Then, Warrick noticed the time and realized they were all going to be so late.

"Guys come on! We are going to be late!" And with that everyone hurried off to the lab and on the way Nick mouthed a silent 'hi' to Jessica who mouthed back.

Warrick noticed her eye but said nothing. Later while him and Nick where in the locker room by themselves and mentioned it. "Dude I wonder what happened to her eye. Think her boyfriend is knocking her around some?"

Nick stopped digging through his locker and looked at Warrick with a dumbfounded look. In that moment, even though he knew she didn't have a boyfriend and even if she did she wouldn't let him hit her, he was jealous. Well he didn't exactly know if she had a boyfriend or not. He just assumed and well hoped she didn't.

"Man she got it after getting nailed in the head with a baseball from some horny teenager with a bad arm."

"Oh. How'd you know that?" Warrick asked with a glint in his eyes. _How could Nick know this already? He wasn't around her long enough to ask and I was there the whole time outside and he didn't ask._

"Because I saw it happen." Warrick looked at him with surprise. "Dude what's with the look? I ran into her during my morning jog and while we were talking she got hit. End of story."

Warrick couldn't help but smile. "Ohhhhhh so ya'll were talking huh?"

Nick looked at him exasperated and nervous that Warrick was catching on. "We saw each other, exchanged a few words, she got hit, horny teen hit on her, we got a call from Grissom, and left. That's it; nothing more." With this Nick slammed his locker and headed out of the room and as he was almost out he added, "And she _doesn't _have a boyfriend."

Warrick laughed and followed Nick out. _If he only he could realize how much he was already starting to like her._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hours later all shifts were on this critical and priority case. Nick had hardly seen Jessica at all; much to his dismay. He passed by her a few times at the crime scene but both were too busy to talk.

Everyone had questioned that black eye that Jessica now wore. However she merely explained she got hit by a baseball, which in the disordered crime scene this was satisfying to all who asked.

He tried to find things to do that were near her so he could 'check-up' on her but there really wasn't anything. The crime scene was insane. One house with two parents, brutality murdered and two kids of whom it appeared witnessed the parents' death. Then, a garage full of home-grown weed topped it all off. However, it was apparent from photos that there was still one more child that was apart of the family that couldn't be found.

Jessica was sent to the basement to look around. Although it was usually customary that most crime scene investigators worked in pairs, it was so chaotic that this went unnoticed.

As Jessica was working in the basement and trying to find anything that would be useful; she heard a noise. She decided to investigate. As she was walking towards an area that appeared to be a "tool shed" she noticed there was a door that led outside. She grabbed her flashlight and shone it over. Suddenly she saw a man appear from behind tools. He stopped and just stared at her. Jessica was frantic and grabbed her walkie quickly saying, "315 in the basement. Repeat potential suspect in basement!" At this Jessica and the man both drew guns simultaneously. But he hesitated, then decided to have a second thought and raced out the door. At that moment several officers came down the stairs. Jessica just stood there with her gun still drawn then she dropped it. She point towards the doors and the officers scrammed out it. Then Jessica just sank to the floor. There was something about that man…he just seemed so…so familiar. Yet she didn't know why because he was wearing a mask that covered his entire face.

In the meantime Nick had heard Jessica's call and was almost on the verge of hysterics. He raced down to the basement and saw Jessica on the floor. He was worried something happened to her. He ran over and slid across the floor to her and after realizing she was okay physically he asked her what happened. By this point Jessica had recovered from her shock and started standing up.


End file.
